Crashes And Cheese
by Mini-Mayh3m
Summary: It all started when Kadaj and Yazoo went to buy some cheese. But will they make it to the shop? And what does a truck with a drunken driver behind the wheel have to do with it? Slight Seph/Gen
1. Cheese?

Everything was quiet in the Jenova house, that was until Kadaj came bounding down the stairs, yelling to his brother Yazoo.

"YAZOO! I'm going for a ride to pick up some cheese from the shop! Do you wanna come?"

Yazoo looked up from reading his book on the couch, to see Kadaj, in his usual leather attire, holding the key to his motorbike.

"Sure, but why cheese?" Kadaj didn't seem to be paying attention to Yazoo in the slightest, he seemed to be very interested in the picture of a couple of ducks on the wall, Loz's personal touch to the house.

"Kaddy?" Yazoo waved his hand in front of Kadaj's face, "Anybody home?"

Kadaj seemed to snap out of his reverie and looked at Yazoo.

"Because I'm having cravings man!"

"Cravings?" Yazoo tilted his head like a confused puppy, "You better not be pregnant, Kadaj"

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not pregnant."

Yazoo ran to the garage, yelling over his shoulder at Kadaj. "Good, then let's go!"

Kadaj followed Yazoo into the garage, wondering why Yazoo could possibly be so excited about getting cheese.

Yazoo breathed in the fresh air hitting his face with a small smile. "I haven't been for a ride in ages!"

Kadaj chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised that you haven't fallen off yet."

Yazoo gave Kadaj a look, "oh har har, you're so funny Kaddy."

Absorbed in their childish banter, Kadaj and Yazoo didn't see the truck coming their way. The truck was swerving across the road randomly, the driver either drunk or asleep. Kadaj managed to see it out of the corner of his eye at the last minute.

"YAZOO! WATCH OUT!" Kadaj shouted, panicking.

Yazoo turned but didn't have time to move out of the way, and crashed, head-on with the truck.


	2. Crashes

**PART II**

Kadaj pulled up next to Yazoo's broken body, "Oh fuck…" Yazoo pain-filled groan was his only response.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled, jumping off his bike and kneeling next to Yazoo.

Yazoo, covered in blood and shrapnel, opened his eyes a bit. "K-k-k…"

"Oh bloody hell!" Kadaj pulled out his phone and called Loz. "Loz! I have a problem!... Loz! Listen! Yazoo has… Urm… had one hell of an accident! … Loz I need you!" Kadaj then hung up and called the ambulance, not-so-patiently answering all the questions that the lady asked him.

Everyone looked up as the doctor walked out of Yazoo's room.

"Yazoo is in a critical condition…There is a small chance that he won't make it, but if he makes it through the night he should be fine." The doctor said sadly to the Jenova family. Loz and Kadaj hugged each other and cried. Genesis walked around the corner, after receiving a call from Sephiroth. He saw Kadaj and Loz crying, and Sephiroth frowning at the floor. 'This isn't good….' Genesis thought to himself. "Sephiroth," Gen started while walking towards his silver-haired lover, "how bad is he?" Sephiroth sighed sadly, "We don't know yet…"

A/N: Yes Sephiroth and Genesis are lovers in this fic. In this story Genesis will be the remnants biological mother. I don't know how… but that's how its going to work. So, please review, I love hearing from you. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you.


	3. The End?

**Part III**

-1 week later-

"Kaddy?" Genesis called softly, walking into Yazoo's hospital room with Sephiroth. He spotted Kadaj sleeping with his head resting on Yazoo's hospital bed, exhaustion obvious on his sleeping face. Genesis walked up to his son, and gently shook him awake, "Kadaj, you need to go home and sleep." Trying his hardest to ignore Kadaj's protests Genesis tried to convince Kadaj to leave. "Kadaj, Sephiroth and I will stay here and ring you immediately if anything happens." As if on cue, Yazoo woke up with a groan, startling Kadaj and Genesis in the process. "Yazoo!" Kadaj rushed to his brother's side and grabbed his hand. Yazoo opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain. "I'm going to get a doctor… And Loz…" Genesis rushed out into the hall, worried about his son.

Kadaj smiled at Yazoo, happy to finally see his brother awake, "Finally awake are we brother?" Yazoo tilted his head and looked at his little brother confused, "Fin'ly?" Kadaj forehead creased in a slight frown, "Yeah, you've been out for a whole week Yaz… You were in a motorbike accident, remember?" Yazoo nodded, memories of that horrible night slowly coming back to him. Kadaj smiled, "You're going to be ok Yaz."

Genesis walked in with the doctor and Loz, a deep frown obvious on his face. "Can I please talk to you for a moment in the hall, Mr Jenova?" The doctor said, looking at Sephiroth. "Hn." Sephiroth replied and followed the doctor out into the hall.

-In the Hall—

"Mr Jenova, your son suffered major trauma to his head, his speech and motor functions may be slow for a while… or permanently…" The doctor informed Sephiroth sadly. Sephiroth glared at him, "I do not fully understand doctor, how bad are we talking here?" The doctor swallowed, sweating a bit under Sephiroth's glare, "He may need help walking for long distances, and his speech may be slower and/or broken…" Sephiroth looked out the window, pursing his lips, "How am I going to tell the others this?" The doctor hummed in sympathy, looked down at his clipboard, "I am sorry but I must be off."

Sephiroth stayed out in the hall for a bit longer, ignoring the doctor's retreating footsteps, and trying to think of a way to tell his family.


	4. I Hope So

**Part IV**

Sephiroth walked back to Yazoo's room, pausing momentarily to gather his thoughts before entering. Genesis looked at him, eyes filled with worry, "What's wrong Sephiroth?" he whispered. "I'll tell you later Gen, in private." Genesis frowned, not liking the sound of that, but nodded. Genesis then turned to the boys, "Kadaj, you need to sleep, as do you Loz." Kadaj turned around, "I don't need sleep, let me stay… please…" Genesis remained firm. "No Kadaj, hurry up."

Both Loz and Kadaj walked out slowly, sulking. "Fine… we'll see you later brother." Kadaj said quietly, glancing over his shoulder. Yazoo smiled slightly, trying not to show how much pain he was really in, "B-bye…" he stuttered. Sephiroth smiled as Genesis walked over to kiss Yazoo's forehead and say goodbye. "Good bye son, we'll see you tomorrow".

"So, Sephiroth, are you going to tell me what the doctor said to you?" Genesis whispered, being led by the elbow out into the hallway by Sephiroth. Sephiroth breathed in deeply before looking into Genesis' eyes. 'He is going to be crushed when I tell him this… I don't know if I can… My beautiful husband… I'm sorry' Sephiroth's thoughts trailed off and he sighed. "He told me about Yazoo's injuries…" Genesis looked away, not really ready to face the news of his poor son. "O-ok… How bad is it?"

"He suffered some major head trauma… His speech and motor functions may be affected," Sephiroth glanced at Gen's face, noticing his quivering lip, "Genesis… He might be ok… This may not be permanent…" Sephiroth took one of Genesis' hands in his and used his free one to stroke Gen's face gently. "I hope so Seph…" Genesis whispered. "I really hope so…"


End file.
